nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Apocalypse in Manhattan
Disney Heroes Episode: Apocalypse in Manhattan Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, as the Heroes & Avengers return to New York City to prep for the Final Battle against Thanos and bring half of the Population of the Universe back, Ann uses the Right-hand Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone to retrieve Carl Grimes. But the 'Saviors' Team have already bombed all Bridges yesterday since they didn't protect the 'Big Apple', now Ann Possible must help the team of Jedi Padawan Teens finish their training. Plus Negan knows by Carl about what Simon has done and makes a decision to end the threat. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Tony Stark AKA Iron Man in the Avengers Ship recording a message to Pepper Potts-Stark & his son-in-law Andrew Potts-Stark when Captain Marvel arrives to rescue the Team as she uses her powers to move the ship at fast speed entering Earth with the Heroes landing at New York City in a damaged arena with half the Population remaining in the 'Big Apple' after Thanos's Snap with the Infinity Gauntlet, plus Ann Possible uses the right-hand Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone on it combined with the Infinity Sword and with a snap of her finger, Carl Grimes is brought back to life with Kim seeing this weird. Captain Marvel introduce herself to the Disney Heroes, Avengers & Alexander-Raid Team. Black Widow explain to her that Thanos has succeeded by wiping out 50% of Life in the Universe, but Captain America, Pepper Potts-Stark & Ant-Man have a new plan to destroy Thanos by using Quantum Suits that Rachel Stark have made and reclaim the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it so they can undo Thanos's Snap. But Tony Stark refuses to help because he failed on saving Half of Mankind on Earth because of his fear of losing his Family and tells Captain America & Rachel Stark that his daughter's nightmare became real. Then Kairi yells at him that she won't accept that, plus Ann Possible tells him that he's the leader of the Avengers, and they never quit without a fight. Tony finally agrees to their Wisdom of Words and plans to destroy Thanos. Later that night, Carl walked through the small quiet park in Brooklyn with a few small buildings with Solar Panels on it, then Negan appears driving in his car seeing Carl alive, he asked Negan that Simon has killed all the members of the 'Scavengers' at the Junkyard. Then they both drove for the Sanctuary hideout. Act 2 The next morning, Ann, Iron Man, Captain America, Elastigirl, Voyd, Captain Marvel & the Big Hero 6 Team find a large Semi-Truck driving across the Manhattan Bridge with 20 'Saviors' members inside, so the Heroes disable the tires and kills 2 Storm Troopers as they escort 20 'Saviors' members to the City Bus as they drive to safety. Iron Man asks Captain America to trust him for the Final Showdown against Thanos, and he agrees. At the Sanctuary Hideout, Simon brings in Carl Grimes, Dwight and 6 members to plan on destroying Rick Grimes and the Alexander-Raid Team. Then Negan appears as Arat kills 6 members, he found out that Simon killed the 'Scavengers' Team without knowing, so he gives him a chance to kill any one of the Lieutenants and live. A few minutes later inside the Factory, Simon gave his final words before attacking Negan in a fist-fight as Dwight asks Carl to head for Manhattan Island & warn his father Rick Grimes about Thanos's attack that will take place at the Ancient Island City of Scala Ad Caelum and it starts in 3 days from now. Negan kills Simon as he asks Thanos to prepare themselves for the Showdown. Later that afternoon, Rick Grimes contacts Negan and explain the letter that Carl wrote telling both of them to stop, but Negan reminds that it's time to stop this because Rick has failed as a leader & father. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On the large Avengers Spaceship, Tony Stark and Nebula did a Mini-Game of Paper Football as Akima, Spider-Man, Kairi & Ann Possible watched) Nebula: 'Arrggh!' (She puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony) Tony Stark: 'You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. (Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony) Oh yeah, that was close. (She once again flicks a paper football towards him] That's a goal. We're now one apiece' Nebula: 'I would like to try again' (She flicks a paper football towards Tony) Akima: 'You're both tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun' (Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula) Ann Possible: 'You just need to work on your aim' Tony Stark: 'That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. (Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony) And...you've won. Congratulations. (He reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand) Fair game. Good sport. (Nebula shakes Tony's hand) Have fun?' Nebula: 'It was fun' (Later that night as the Spaceship flies pass the Earth's Moon, Tony Stark records a message to his son-in-law Andrew Potts-Stark with the Iron Man's Mark-50 Helmet) Tony Stark: (He records his message) 'Hello, Andrew Potts-Stark...if you or my daughter Rachel find this recording I made, just don't feel bad about this, and whatever you do, just don't post it on Social Media because this is gonna be a tearjerker. Part of the Journey is the end, plus there's little-to-zero chance of rescue is more fun than it seems... (A clip shows Nebula repairing Tony Stark's stab-wound from the battle against Thanos) Today is Day 4 of traveling home to Earth. Nebula has fix my injury from the battle aftermath against Thanos at Saturn's small planet Titan, she's also a friendly alley. (Another clip shows Tony Stark, Ann Possible, Kairi & Nebula repairing the Ship's Engine) Food & Water ran low after nearly 4 days of traveling for Earth since the Hyperdrive is light-damaged by Thanos's attack, but we fixed it giving us 48 hours of flight time, but now it's dead in the water and we're a few light years from the nearest 7-Eleven. (A last clip shows Tony Stark & Nebula having a snack, and it cuts to Present Day) By the time we get closer to Earth's Orbit, the Oxygen is gonna slowly run out by tomorrow morning...I also promised your mother Pepper including my daughter Rachel no more Surprises, but I really hoping to pull off 1 last big one. So when I drift off, I will dream about my Family...it's always us' (Then he ends the message as he turns off the Mark-50 Helmet) Ann Possible: 'Tony Stark, you gotta come quick. Someone is here to get us home' (They head to the Control Room) (Then the Heroes see Captain Marvel using her powers to escort the Avengers Spaceship at fast speed for Earth) Akima: 'It's Captain Marvel' Kairi: (She & Sora see Captain Marvel using her powers) 'She's here to save us' Sora: 'There is still Hope' Captain Marvel: 'I know your team failed during the battle on Titan against Thanos, but we have to work together' Sora: 'I was able to fight only because everyone was by my side! I can’t do this alone' Kairi: (She comforts him) 'You're not alone, Sora. I'm with you including the Avengers, Aqua, our Allies...even Ann & Kim' Captain Marvel: 'You just need to use Hope, it's the important Game Plan to destroy Thanos' Sora: (He agrees) 'Thanks, Kairi & Captain Marvel.' (Then he kiss Kairi) (Then the Heroes returned home to New York City by landing at the JFK Airport with Captain Marvel's help so they can plan a Final Battle against Thanos) Rachel Stark: (She shows up) 'Dad! You're home' Captain America: (He checks on Tony Stark) 'I'm sorry, Tony...but I couldn't stop him. I lost a friend' Sora: 'I lost Axle & Riku during the battle against Thanos on planet Titan' Tony Stark: 'And I also lost my alley Iron Spider' Pepper Potts-Stark: (She hugs Tony Stark) 'I thought you were destroyed' Tony Stark: 'Well, Captain Marvel has rescued us and brought the Team home in one piece' Rachel Stark: 'But we're glad you're safe, Dad' Rick Grimes: 'Now that you made it home, we need to discuss the plan on destroying Thanos' Ann Possible: 'The Padawan Teens have almost completed their Jedi Training, but time is short. We must get to the Avengers Tower and plan. But first things first...' (She uses the right-hand Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone on it to snap her finger) (Then Carl Grimes is resurrected) Carl Grimes: 'What happened?' Rick Grimes: 'Carl...you were erased, but now...you have returned to life' Ann Possible: 'I can only use the Soul Stone on the Avengers Gauntlet once per hour to bring a person back to life, but now, we still have a chance' Rick Grimes: 'That's the Gauntlet you invented?' Ann Possible: 'It's Vibranium kind' (At the Control Room of the Avengers Tower) Captain Marvel: 'I need to know what happened to Nick Fury' Captain America: 'He got erased by Thanos's snap of the Infinity Gauntlet including 50% of Mankind in the Universe' Aladdin: 'We knew this day would come...the future is in our hands' Cale: 'I found out that the Showdown will be taken place at a Ancient City called Scala Ad Caelum' Aqua: 'It's a small city of Mini-Islands east of New York City where the Keyblade Masters of the Past ruled there until the first Keyblade War, I learned about this place' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'But in order to destroy Thanos, I'm going to build the Quantum Suits for the Avengers' Rocket Raccoon: 'It's a little rough, but I liked your idea' (At the Avengers HQ Base near New York City, the Heroes explain the situation in the Aftermath of Thanos's Snap) Ann Possible: 'We called you all here to explain the situation for the Endgame' Kairi: 'How bad is it?' King Mickey: 'We're dealing with a powerful villain who is worst than Xehanort & Venom' War Machine: 'It's been 3 days since Thanos has arrived to Earth' Black Widow: 'World governments are picking up the pieces. Thanos has did what exactly he said he was gonna do. and ever since he used 'The Snap'...he wiped out 50% of all living creatures in the Universe' Akima: 'So with Negan helping Thanos all along, they want to take over Earth' Rachel Stark: 'The world has changed, none of us can survive...all we can do is our best to destroy Thanos and start over' Captain America: 'I saw all those people die...Everyone has moved on...but not us.' Cale: 'Our only hope is to bring back the fallen Avengers that got erased' Kairi: 'What's wrong with Thor?' Rocket Racoon: (He sees Thor upset) 'He's upset that he didn't kill Thanos quick enough, he thinks he's failed' Tony Stark: 'Honestly, at this exact second, I thought you were a Build-a-Bear' Rocket Racoon: 'Maybe I am' Captain America: 'We've been hunting Thanos for less than 3 days now through face scans and satellites, so far we've got nothing. Tony, you fought him...' Tony Stark: (He reveals the Truth) 'What are you talking about? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a small Volcanic Moon while the wizard gave away the Time Stone. That's what happened, there's no hope...' Cale: 'So did he give you any clues or any coordinates?' Tony Stark: 'I saw this coming a few months back, my daughter Rachel had a vision, but she didn't want to believe this. Now it's true.' Luke Skywalker: 'Tony, I'm going to need you to focus on forming a new Game Plan...' Tony Stark: 'I *needed* Nick Fury & some Reinforcements, as in past tense. But it doesn't matter now...It's already too late. I'm Sorry, but I need a shave. I don't believe I ever remember telling you this...' (He tries to stand up) War Machine: 'Tony, just calm down' Kairi: 'We should use the Quantum Suits, it's the only way we can win' Rachel Stark: 'Dad, there is still hope if we work together to kill Thanos' Tony Stark: (Upset) 'You listen here, young lady...What we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed' General Ross: 'Thanks to the Avengers failure to destroy Thanos, the World is on fire, and you think all is forgiven?' Spider-Man: 'Well, that didn't work out when we were battling against 'Project Ultron', then it has gone berserk thanks to Negan' Queen Solerra: 'There's gotta be some way to destroy Thanos and get the Infinity Stones back to us' Tony Stark: 'I said we'll lose. Then Cap said, "we'll do that together too." Well, Guess what? Sora was right and General Ross was wrong, we have already lost, and Nick Fury weren't there to help us in dangerous situations when Riku, Terra, Roxas, Ventus and Axle got erased. But that's what we do. Our best work after the fact that we're Avengers? We're the Avengers, not the Pre-Revengers' Rick Grimes: 'Okay, listen. You made your point, but I need you to sit down' Tony Stark: 'No, here's my biggest point, he said...' War Machine: 'Just sit down. We need you, you're our new blood.' Xion: 'There's gotta be a way to kill Thanos, now that we have the Infinity Sword' Aqua: 'I'm sorry, Xion...but the odds are massive' Kairi: (Upset) 'So you're gonna accept there's no hope!? Fine, if no one will help, then I will find a way myself' Tony Stark: (He walks to Kairi & his daughter Rachel) 'You're nothing but a bunch of tired old wheels. There's nothing more we can do to undo 'Thanos's Snap', Kairi, and I also got nothin' for you, Rachel Stark. I've got no game plan, no coordinates, no clues, no solutions, no strategies and also no options. Zero, zip, nada, except for one thing...No trust. Liar. (Then he removes his Mark-50 Nanosuit Reactor off his chest and hands it to his daughter Rachel) Just take this...you'll find him, if you put that on. But if you run or hide...' (Then he collapses with low energy) Ann Possible: (Upset) (She grabs him) 'Now you listen here, Tony Stark. The Avengers never, ever quit without a fight, my Family and I need you. Because without your help, all Hope will be lost! Now you're gonna come up with a plan to secure the Future of your Daughter including her giving birth to your first Grandchild, or we're finished!' Kairi: (She yells) 'That is why I won't accept that! We must work together so we can destroy Thanos' Tony Stark: (Now understands that he has to protect the Future for his Daughter and Grandchild) 'You and Kairi are right, Ann...It's time for us to make our final stand against Thanos, but I can't do this alone...that's where the 'Big Heroes 6 Team', Ant-Man and Captain Marvel comes in' Sora: 'We'll assist you to the very end' Aqua: 'And this time, the Universe will be safe' Rey: 'I can't promise you we'll survive through this, but we will win and the Universe will be restored in Peace and Harmony' Rick Grimes: 'Negan is with Thanos right now, so our strategy is to lure him out' Carl Grimes: 'Let me talk to him, maybe I can cut a deal' Luke Skywalker: 'I wouldn't be sure about that...he's going to betray one of his members' Black Widow: 'Even if there's a small-to-moderate chance of success...everyone is afraid to try' Captain America: 'But we will destroy Thanos...Whatever it takes' Carl Grimes: 'If I can ask Simon to stop the slaughter, he'll come around before Negan knows' Rick Grimes: 'Very well then, just do whatever you can to get Simon to stop the killing before this gets out of hand' Voyd: 'So what's the plan to rescue 20 harmless 'Saviors'?' Elastigirl: 'Just disable the Tires and escort them to our City Bus' Aunt Cass: 'Who hasn't rode on my Van? (Voyd, Tony Stark and Kairi raised their hand) You better not throw up on this battle vehicle' (Thor uses his powers to bring out his Lighting Hammer) Captain Marvel: 'So you invented this new Lighting Hammer' Thor: 'I liked this one' Captain America: 'Now let's go collect some 'Saviors' members to team up with us' Hiro: 'We managed to get the 20 'Saviors' members to Elastigirl & Voyd' Go-Go: 'At least we got some allies to team up with the Avengers' Aunt Cass: 'We better get moving before Mr. Negan finds out' Captain America: 'Getting the Quantum Suits prepped isn't going to be enough to destroy Thanos' Tony Stark: 'We're the Avengers, and we gotta finish this. Do you trust me?' Captain America: 'I do' (He handshake Tony Stark) (Our Heroes arrived to a new Avengers Base on a small island near Hawaii) Voyd: 'So this is the new Avengers Base that the Avengers have built?' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'It's the very first 22nd Century design, and also advanced' Akima: 'This is breathtaking' Honey Lemon: 'I gotta hand it to you, Pepper. This is the new HQ of the Avengers Base' Aunt Cass: 'This place is off the hook, it might have an Advanced Kitchen so I can cook Organic Foods' (At nightfall, Negan is driving in his car when he spotted Carl Grimes) Negan: 'Hello, Carl...you looked like hell' Carl Grimes: 'I need your help...one of your 'Saviors' Member has betrayed you and killed the 'Scavengers'.' Negan: 'Just hop in and you can tell me about it' (Carl enters the car then they drove off) Simon: (He calls a short meeting outside with 5 'Saviors' members telling Carl Grimes something) 'Hello, everyone...and welcome. If you're here right now, you're in. We need to make this quick, safe and quiet...so maybe we'll use a Silencer or maybe an Arrow Gun, (He hands Carl a Silencer Gun) the kill is yours if you want it' Carl Grimes: 'I wouldn't be too sure.' (Negan appears with Dwight, a 'Saviors' Bodyguard carrying the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0') Negan: 'Thanks, Carl. I'll take it from here. 3....2....1.' (Then all 6 'Saviors' members got killed by Arat) Simon: 'Dwight, you tricked me!' (He got captured) Negan: (He tells Simon something) 'Carl told me what you did, and you killed all the Scavengers. I told you not to do that, but Thanos has already forced you to kill them all. So if you want to live and avoid the same fate as Gamora did...you're gonna have to beat one of my men. If you can succeed and you will...then you should be the man' (10 minutes later inside the large Warehouse, Simon calls a meeting with all 100 'Saviors') Simon: 'Everyone....When the execution fight is done, we get to work. Just know that I didn't want this, but the 'Saviors' must stand. This is not the man to prosecute this conflict, but before I die....I just wanted to say my Final few Words...a grateful enclave thank you!' (Then he attacks Negan) (But then Negan gets the upperhand) Dwight: (He tells Carl something) 'You gotta get out of here now. (Then he hands him a note & Car Keys) Give this to your father Rick, and tell him that Thanos is gonna attack your Allies in the ancient Island City of Scala Ad Caelum in exactly 3 days. It's the only move you got. I also left you a Car behind the Coal chutes, now go' Carl Grimes: 'Wish me luck' (Then he left) Negan: (He strangles Simon) 'You went for it all against the Avengers at Wakanda, but you got most of my 'Saviors' killed, you almost destroyed Carl, and to make matters worst, you killed the Scavengers...Not to mention, you have ran away like a coward! You got shown up one too many times. But these people, they're always going to find a new loophole, a way to skate. And they are always gonna be looking for Thanos's chance to push back. (Yells) NOW I gotta kill all of them, just like I'm gonna kill you! (Then Simon dies) What an idiot' (Last lines of the Episode) Rick Grimes: (He contacts Negan) 'I like to speak with Negan' (Negan): 'Well, Rick...I thought you went MIA or got killed by Thanos. So what seems to be the situation?' Rick Grimes: 'Thanos has used the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones to erase 50% of all Life in the Universe, including Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Axle, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, the Wasp...and even my son Carl. He wrote letters...he asked you to stop, he asked me to stop, plus he asked us to have Peace. But it's too late for that...I'm gonna kill you' (Negan): 'What happened to him? Did Kylo Ren destroyed him? Or was it the First Order Tie-Fighters?' Rick Grimes: 'It wasn't Kylo Ren who killed my son...Carl was helping Black Panther and the others confront against Thanos, and he erased him with the Gauntlet including Falcon, the Winter Soldier, Scarllet Witch, the Guardians of the Galaxy...and even Iron Spider! But my son is back thanks to Ann using the right-hand Infinity Gauntlet with the other Soul Stone.' (Negan): 'I am sorry...I had plans for him. Your son, Carl...was the Future' Rick Grimes: 'The only Future is one where you and Thanos will end up dead' (Negan): 'Now look, Rick. I have no idea what the Avengers are planning, but I stop people from dying because I am the answer. It has taken a lesson for you to hear it, and you should hear it now. It's time to stop. From now on, do not let anymore of your plans cost you more than you've loved. You have failed as a Father and also a leader. Just give up...because you have already lost' (But Rick Grimes turns off his walky-talky upset) Narrator: 'The stakes have went up now that the Resistance is about to strike Thanos and the 'Saviors' team. Can Ann Possible and Avengers finish up their training within 3 short days? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Negan tells Rick Grimes that he will not surrender.jpg|Negan tells Rick Grimes that Thanos won't surrender Negan kills Simon for destroying the 'Scavengers'.jpg|Negan kills Simon Black Widow and Falcon prepare themselves.png|Black Widow and Falcon team up A flashback shows a younger Nick Fury meeting Captain Marvel for the first time.png|Captain Marvel meets Nick Fury in a flashback Captian Marvel asks what happened to Nick Fury.png|Captain Marvel knows that Nick Fury along with 50% of Mankind in the Universe got erased Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and Big Hero 6 Team arrive to help.png|Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck and Big Hero 6 Team protect Kairi Captain Marvel sees Thor.png Iron Man gave cover fire to protect Elastigirl & Voyd.png|Iron Man in his Mark 51 Suit Captain Marvel uses her Powers to move the Avengers Spaceship for planet Earth.png A view of the Statue of Liberrty with boats docked around it.png|A view of the Statue of Liberty with Boats docked around it Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Hope Category:Disaster Scenes